Mew Mew's Challenge
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: For like almost few times the mew mews had been sucked to another dimension,they end up in Amar Ma'aruf's hometown. how will they manage to get back home? Find out!
1. First Trouble, Nya!

_**Hyperactive Spirits**_

_**Amar Ma'aruf: A 15-year-old inu hanyou, who was orphaned at his young age. He was raised by a family of kitsune hanyous at Taman Rinting. Polite and well mannered, he rarely goes into rage and he had an adorable smile. Amar had long silvery white hair that reached his knees, and his heterochromatic eyes added the cuteness with him while his custom made baby sweater matched him perfectly. He also had a pair of Akita ears and a tail of one too. He uses Clow Dual System magic and he uses his father's katana infused with his mother's magic staff.**_

_**Chris Belmont: Descendant of the famous vampire hunting Belmont Clan, and a partner to Amar Ma'aruf. Unlike Amar Ma'aruf, Chris loses his temper when he's insulted. He lives in a hostel near the school. Chris' garb resembled of those worn by Richter, but with slight adjustments. This boy is at the same age as Amar Ma'aruf, with him having auburn hair and blue eyes. How did he managed to obtain the Vampire Killer after it was sealed with Castlevania during the 1999 Demon Castle War inside the solar eclipse was unknown. Also uses variety of sub weapons ranging from daggers to cross boomerangs…**_

**_Tokyo Mew Mew_**

_**The Mew Mews: This team of five superhero girls has each been infused with a unique endangered species. It's up to them to save Tokyo from all destruction.**_

_**Ichigo Momomiya: The first of the Mew Mew team, she has been infused with the genes of an Iriomote Wildcat. She has dark pink hair, but when she transforms into Mew Ichigo her hair lightens to a pale pink, she gets cat ears, a cat tail with a dark pink bow complete with a gold bell, a pair of pink gloves, dark pink boots, and a pink sleeveless dress that matches her hair perfectly, complete with a dark magenta lining on the top. She is so in love with her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. Her weapon is the Strawberry Bell Bell, and her attack is Ribbon Strawberry Check, and her injection mark is located on her right thigh.**_

_**Mint Aizawa: The second of the Mew Mews, Mint is a totally sarcastic girl. She has a dark navy shade of hair, almost always put up in two buns. She has the genes of an ultramarine lorikeet, and when she transforms into Mew Mint, her hair color changes to a dark blue. She gets a light teal colored dress, matching gloves and small stocking-like boots, small blue bird wings and a blue bird tail. She is a ballet dancer, and is obsessed with Zakuro Fujiwara. Her weapon is the Mint Arrow, and her attack is Ribbon Mint Echo. Her mark is located between her shoulder blades. She's Zakuro's fan.**_

_**Lettuce Midorikawa: The third Mew, Lettuce is a rather clumsy girl fused with the genes of a black finless porpoise. She usually keeps her green hair in two neat braids, but when she transforms into Mew Lettuce her glasses disappear, her two braids join into one in the back, she gets an outfit very similar to Ichigo's, but tighter, and in a shade of green. Out of the top of her head sprout two ribbon-like streamers that wrap around her in spirals. When Mew Lettuce enters the water, her legs fuse into a tail, and she can breath underwater. Her weapons are the Lettuce Castanets, and her attack is Ribbon Lettuce Flash or Ribbon Lettuce Rush. Her mark is located below her neck. She admires Amar Ma'aruf's strength, but Lettuce actually could easily overpower the inu hanyou.**_

_**Pudding Fong: Pudding is an acrobatic girl who has the genes of a golden lion tamarin monkey. Mew Pudding has monkey ears and a tail, long socks bunched up that go up to her knees, black shoes, a yellow dress, and gloves that look like the paws of a monkey. Pudding has five siblings named Hancha, Hanacha, Chancha, Heicha and Lucha. It seems Pudding likes a certain red haired alien! Pudding's weapon is the Pudding Ring, and her attack is Pudding Ring Inferno. Her mark is situated dead center on her forehead. **_

_**Zakuro Fujiwara: Zakuro is a cool model who has the genes of a grey wolf. As Mew Zakuro, two grey wolf ears sprout from her dark purple hair. She gets a midriff-barring top in a dark shade of a reddish-purple, and matching shorts and boots. She also gets a wolf tail. Her weapon is Zakuro Cross Whip, and her attack is Ribbon Zakuro Pure. Her mark is located on each side of her bellybutton. A perfect rival to the whip-totting Chris Belmont; but lacks the aggressive attacks the vampire hunter had in hand.**_

_**Ryou Shirogane: Ryou is a super rich high school student who created the Mew Project. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He enjoys picking on Ichigo, and most probably has a crush on her. (but my story says he likes Lettuce! Hehehe…) He runs Café Mew Mew, the base of operations for Tokyo Mew Mews.**_

_**Keiichiro Akasaka: Ryou's assistant, and the manager of the café. He has long brown hair, and is quite a good cook. He has very good manners.**_

_**Masaya Aoyama: A totally popular boy, who was always Ichigo's crush, and now boyfriend! He has short black hair and brown eyes. He is on the kendo team at school, and tons of girls are always swarming him, much to his (and Ichigo's!) annoyance. He has a killer smile.**_

_**Kish: One of the aliens that had been attacking Earth, but has he returned? He has green hair and golden eyes.**_

_**Tart: Another alien, Tart has autumn red hair, and is constantly acting like a child. He is short, about Pudding's height. Hmm? In the seventh book, what's this? Pudding kisses him? And what's this? He blushed! Hehehe…**_

_**Pai: The third and final alien, Pai is the brains behind everything. He doesn't talk much, and if he does, it's cold. Never seen smiling, he seems to be just the type for Zakuro!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I didn't own TMM, but I DO OWN Hyperactive Spirits. Don't use my characters (especially Amar-chan!) without my permission!**_

**MEW MEW'S CHALLENGE**

CHAPTER 1

FIRST TROUBLE, NYA!

As the Mew Mews are busy fighting a large umber of Chimera Anima, Tart, one of the opposing aliens was busy spying on the girls, floating above trees.

"Let's get the show on the road."

He gave a smirk and then he opened a portal right below the Mews. The Chimera Animas ran away, watching the Tokyo's lifesaver fall into the dimensional rift.

"What the heck?"

"NYAAA! WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?!"

"Whaaa!"

Not sooner than that, all five of them disappeared. They could not even do anything in order to save themselves…

Meanwhile…

"What's with that commotion?"

"I don't know, Chris. I just sensed not one, but five scents all in a sudden!"

"Huh?" He said, looking startled at the inu hanyou's statement. "C'mon, let's go and see what's going on."

At the assembly hall, all five of the Mew Mews woke up when they heard noises of people talking and yelling to each other. They are bit confused by the uniforms that the students of SMKTR2 wear.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"Pudding think we are in a school or something… na no da."

Chris and Amar Ma'aruf walked past the foyer that divides the field and the assembly hall with their PE attire.

"Hey, who the heck are you guys?" Chris asked.

"We're…"

As Amar and Chris stepped nearer to the Mew Mews, Pudding suddenly back flipped away.

"Pudding! What are you up to now?"

"Pudding see that person with white hair, dog ears and tail is a Mew, na no da."

"Get real. The person you're talking about is a boy."

"And that person next to him is an alien, na no da!" She yelled.

Amar Ma'aruf gulped. That was VERY unkind of the weird-looking yellow girl with monkey tail and ears. Chris was fuming when he heard that, and he started to yell back.

"Hey kid! You wanna fight?!"

"Pudding wants to fight an alien, na no da!"

"Chris!"

"Pudding!!!"

_Oh man… this is not looking good…_

Calling out his Vampire Killer with a morning star from the ether, he brandished it a bit, before holding the chains of the whip in his hands.

"Be prepared, yellow one! Defend yourselves!"

"Pudding is prepared, na no da!"

Amar had already yelled to the vampire hunter to stop attacking, but the took no heed to that.

Instead, Chris initiated his usual fighting sequence…

"Grand Cross!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno, na no da!"

A jelly-like substance appeared, acting as a shield for Pudding. After Chris landed back to the ground, she attacked back.

"Pudding Kick, na no da!"

"Ugh!" He gasped. "Axe Crush!"

Chris once again jumped to the air, calling axes, circled him for a few seconds before letting them loose in a diagonal arc. The Mew Mews avoided this lethal attack by dodging the erratic axes.

Minutes later, Chris was looking like he was getting defeated, but he didn't want to give up to the golden lion tamarind mew.

"Magnificent! But now, feel my unrivalled wrath!" He said; punching the air with his body then glowing. "Hydrant Star!"

"Watch out! Shield!" Amar Ma'aruf managed to shield the Mew Mews, with the exception of Pudding… She however managed to get a hold from the attack by taking cover inside the foyer.

When the downpour stopped, Pudding ran back into the assembly hall, looking at Chris.

"Now the tables are turned!"

"This is getting weird, na no da…"

As Chris attacks, his whip was enflamed with ember. Pudding knew that she have to watch out for the flaming whip attack.

But then, a loud crash could be heard and the match was stopped.

"What's going on, na no da?"

"I had enough of your stupid hot tempered attitude, Chris." 

On the grounded vampire hunter was a giant toy hammer, and behind Amar Ma'aruf was two other girls, with red fox ears and tail.

"What the hell were you think you're doing?!"

"I should be asking for the same question, Chris."

"That kid called me an alien!"

"You're not one, aren't you?"

"She's insulting me!"

"You looked like a complete moron, Chris!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and that's final!"

**CRASH**

With that, he knocked the vampire hunter until he's unconscious. Amar too was slightly fuming, but he cooled down after a second.

"Thanks for the hammer, Resha-nee-chan."

"You're welcomed."

The then two girls walked away.

"Sorry about the commotion he caused."

"It's okay. Anyway, it was Pudding who started it."

"Pudding didn't! He is an alien!" She pouted cutely.

Amar Ma'aruf kneeled down, until the yellow Mew Mew was in his eye level.

"Well, you could say that again, but he's no alien my friend. He's very short-tempered, and after he wakes up later, you'll need to say sorry to him okay?"

Pudding nodded.

"I understand, na no da."

"Well, the school is almost over. How about we introduce ourselves later?" Amar said, looking at Zakuro.

"Okay."

"Come on Chris, we got lots of thing to do with you."

Amar then lifted him straight to the class, dumping him to his seat.

_A/N: First chapter of the story! Also my first attempt on making a standalone Mew Mew fanfic! So, I'll add new ideas, also, keep on reading and reviewing! TQ _


	2. New Fruends, Nya!

CHAPTER 2

NEW FRIENDS, NYA!

As the final bell rang, all students rushed out from the main gate. However, unlike other students, Amar, her sisters and Sakura Asahina with the Tokyo Mew Mews walks casually home.

"So, this place is called Taman Rinting?"

"Yep. This place and the road's name inside the Taman Rinting's area is named after trees."

"Cool."

"But… darn those aliens…"

"Wait, are all five of you are Tokyo Mew Mews?"

"Yes we are." Lettuce confirmed.

"Yay! I'm your biggest fan you know!"

"Uh… Sakura, why don't we introduce ourselves at the shrine later at the shrine?" Sherry asked.

"Okay."

"Sakura, get on my back."

She did like what was told, and later both arrived the shrine. Sherry and Resha followed by climbing the stairs and the Mew Mews followed Amar's steps.

Once there, they all transformed into normal humans.

"This is the Yamato Shrine?"

"Yep. I was raised here." Amar-chan said, opening the door. "I'm home!" He then kneeled at the door.

Then, a small kit ran into Amar's open arms.

_Right here, dear._

"WAIIII! A cute fox, na no da!" Pudding squealed when she saw Reika in Amar's hands.

"Um… guys, this is my mother, Reika Yamato. Though you all may not believe me, she's actually in her exhausted form."

"She's so cute." Zakuro commented.

Reika then climbed Amar's shoulder, until she got on Amar's head, where his dog ears poked out.

_Welcome. Please make yourselves at home._

Later, Reika jumped to Pudding and she snuggled into the monkey-infused girl's arms.

They then moved to the dining table. Sherry had prepared some drinks for the guests. Ichigo then started introducing herself.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, leader and first of the Mew Mews. I was infused with the genes of a Iriomote Wildcat."

"I'm Mint Aizawa. The second in the Mew Mew Team, and I'm an Ultramarine Lorikeet."

"My name's Lettuce Midorikawa. The third of the Mew Mews and I have the genes of a Finless Porpoise."

"Pudding Fong, na no da!" Pudding said, smiling crazily. "Pudding's a Golden Lion Tamarind, na no da!"

"Zakuro Fujiwara. Grey Wolf."

Then, a small fluffy robot puffed out of nowhere.

"Oh, not forgetting, Masha."

"Masha! Masha!"

After that, Reika, Sherry, Resha, Sakura and Amar Ma'aruf started introducing themselves.

_Reika Yamato. I'm a grey fox as you all can see, and my husband's a red fox._

"Sherry and Resha Yamato. We're twins and we love to take a bath with Amar-chan!"

Amar felt like his head was hit like a rock when he heard the twins' statement.

"Asahina Sakura. Amar-chan's childhood friend and a fellow classmate!"

"Well, I'm Amar Ma'aruf." He said with a sigh, still embarrassed with the statement. "I'm an Akita hanyou."

Then, all of them could hear a playful meow coming from the stairs.

"Whoa! Slow down, Ichi-nee-chan!"

"Ichi-nee-chan! Slow down, please!!!"

Then, the cat jumped into the table. There was two dolls on the kitten's back, looking like very scared.

"What a bumpy ride you two have."

"We're scared…"

"Wouldn't you two mind saying hello and introduce yourselves to our visitors :

"Request confirmed!"

Then, all three of them turned to the Mew Mews.

"I'm Zakuro and she's Momomiya! The cute cat here is our playmate, Ichigo!"

The other Ichigo and Zakuro glared at Amar Ma'aruf.

"Please, don't look at me like that… the names are purely coincidental…" 

"Anyways, Amar-chan, who's the guy we saw earlier?"

"He's Chris Belmont. Chris' a vampire hunter, and he's very short tempered. He was the descendant of the Belmont Clan."

"Never heard of it."

"He's a Romanian, and his clan started hunting vampires since 1094."

"Wow!"

Then, Resha started to look thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Resha?"

"I was wondering… oh! The school's is going to have a festival in six days time."

"A school… festival?" Lettuce asked, looking confused. "What it had to do with us?"

"Yep! A school festival, and we're inviting all five of you to visit!"

"That was so kind of you…"

Then, Amar started to his room, doing his homework. Looks like it's a good day to start with…

_A/N: Second chapter! Let's just say staying in a hostel was boring and pathetic. I had a three days holiday and I'm going to use it by writing all the things that appeared in my head! Read on and review! TQ. _


	3. The Alien's Attempt, Nya!

CHAPTER 3

THE ALIEN'S ATTEMPT, NYA!

"I wonder where did those girls went."

Ryou was very angry to the aliens. He didn't know the exact location of the Mew Mews yet, but his computer got traces of those signals originating by Masha's equipments. Still, he hoped that things would turn out just right.

"Tart, where did my koneko-chan go?"

"I sent her to the other dimension, along with her friends."

"Kish, look at this."

"What is it, Pai?" He said while rolling his eyes.

"I had used a Chimera Anima to track down the girls and this is what I've found."

Kish stared at the screen…

Yamato Shrine grounds

"Okay! Get ready Ichigo. He's no ordinary vampire hunter you know. One more thing, his moves are always erratic, so be careful with his Item Crashes."

"Item Crash?"

"I'll explain later, but I could use Item Crash too."

"Right!"

"Oi! Hurry up! I was tired of waiting! Just get on with the training session and 'ahem' don't be a NATO!" Chris yelled.

"Na action, talk only." Zakuro contemplated.

Ichigo, already in her Mew form, stepped up to meet Chris. When she's ready, Chris attacked first.

"Grand Cross!" He started, calling crux- err… plus symbol blocks that circled him for a few seconds before a bright light blinded the wildcat Mew. (A/N: Seriously… localization applied here.)

"Ichigo! He's coming!"

"Okay! Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Once he was in range, Ichigo's Check made him backed off in pain. He then took a steady stance. Waiting for Ichigo's next run.

_What is he going to do now? _Ichigo muttered to herself.

Ichigo jumped on air while getting near to the vampire hunter. However, Chris' Slice Dash hit her.

"Ichigo! Tag me!" Mint said, looking enthusiastic.

"Me! Me, na no da!" 

"Over here, Ichigo."

But, while Ichigo was busy thinking of somebody to tag, Chris had already tagged Amar Ma'aruf.

"You're in for it, dude."

"Affirmative."

Both let out a small laugh.

"I wonder what's so funny…"

Lettuce came in, facing Amar-chan. He had slightly blushed, maybe thinking of someone wearing the similar costume before…

"Okay! Here goes!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Suzaku!" Amar-chan said, calling a phoenix.

Lettuce knew that he's going to rain fire on her, so the porpoise mew covered herself with water shield (Did Lettuce-chan did that in the anime? Maybe not…) she created.

Like expected, he rained fireballs on the porpoise mew.

Back at Kish, he had enough of the scene, and he walked away.

_I got something in my hands to deal with… that boy… for hurting my kitty!_

At night, Chris returned to his hostel after having a tuition class. On his way back, a bird Chimera Anima ambushed him.

"Hostiles?!"

Chris quickly dodged the sharply filed talons and he rolled backwards, pulling his Vampire Killer.

"So you're that famous vampire hunter that the people on earth called."

"Famous? Vampire Hunter? Get real. My brother Julius is the famous vampire hunter, I'm just an underdog behind his shadows."

"Really?"

"Did I look like I'm lying, alien?"

Kish looked at him, and he assumed that the Mew Mews had told the vampire hunter about him.

"Defend yourselves!"

Chris jumped to the air, swinging the morning star whip to the alien….

Meanwhile…

"Alien! Alien!"

The Mew Mews heard Masha's signal, and all five of them readied themselves.

"They must've been detected our location." Zakuro said, pulling her pendant.

The others did the same, and then they transformed.

"MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!"

Within seconds, the girls had undergone drastic changes. Ichigo then turned to Amar Ma'aruf.

"You're coming?"

"Sure. I got a bad feeling that this had anything to do with Chris."

"Okay, let's move!"

They then followed Masha's directions, and while they're at it, Amar Ma'aruf keeps up the pace.

As they arrive there, Chris was seen unconscious, lying next to a Chimera Anima.

"Halt!"

But, Kish ignored it anyways. He let a parasite infect Chris, turning him into a tiger Chimera Anima.

"Damn you…!"

With a low growl escaping his mouth, Amar pulled out his katana. The Mew Mews did the same, with Ichigo telling her fellow friends to take different position in fighting the Anima. Lettuce was positioned next to Amar Ma'aruf.

"Are you ready, Lettuce-chan?" 

She nodded.

Amar's fingertips started glowing.

"Ineyo!" He called a small faerie, which replied his call with 'yonda?' cutely.

As Chris came lunging at him, the faerie hit Chris with a toy hammer, twice her size. She then flew away.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Axe Crush!"

The axes hit Chris. He then jumped backwards, before disappearing and appeared back behind Ichigo.

"Ah!"

Claws of the tiger struck her, and she returned fire quickly.

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!"

"Hydrant Star!" He said, starting a downpour.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

The assault stopped until the Hydrant Star's effect ends. Later, Agunea was used on Chris.

"Hayaku! Minnasan!"

Amar-chan called his animal friends, a cat, a dragon, a bird and a turtle. All four of them circled him for a few seconds, giving him temporary invincibility

Charging his power, Amar Ma'aruf ran to the Chimera Anima and his started attacking with slurs of punches. He stopped and backed away when the invincible effect perished.

"Finale!"

"Ribbon Zakuro… SPEAR!"

With Zakuro's intertwining attack, the parasite that infected the vampire hunter was separated. Masha quickly collected the parasite while Chris turned around and kneeled, looking exhausted.

"Chris! You're okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I couldn't believe that I was taken off guard."

Kish was annoyed that he had to accept the fact that he lost to the Red Data infused girls yet again. He was so close to…

"I'll be seeing you later, koneko-chan!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes away. Kish ran off again, returning to his home.

"That's Kish, isn't he?" 

"Yep."

"Let's get out of here. It's getting late." Amar chan said. "You'd better go."

"Affirmative." 

With that, the group and the vampire hunter separated their ways.

_A/N: Yes!!! Chapter 3 is done… and I've been wondering about Maria Renard from Akumajou Dracula X: Chi no Rondo… she is able to call out 4 Chinese celestial beings, the cat, the dragon, the turtle and the bird. How does a European young girl could summon the beings was very bit unexplainable, but, for the players, Amar had the same powers too! Read on and review! TQ.  
_


	4. The Festival Commences Nya!

CHAPTER 4

THE FESTIVAL COMMENCES, NYA!

_**A/T: TMM is not mine, but if it really did, I'd even be more happy!**_

A week after Amar's first fight with the aliens, the school festivals came. Like what did Amar-chan said, there are other schools that will join in the festival. Now the Mew Mews will participate in there too, but as visitors.

But regarding that they only have the clothes they wear in their normal form, Mint began to have doubts.

"What should we wear?"

"Well, you could wear anything you like from the twin's wardrobe."

Amar Ma'aruf was already ready, wearing his usual baby sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

Ichigo and Pudding choose to wear a kimono while Mint adorns the same clothes that Amar-chan wears. Lettuce chose Sherry's miko robe and Zakuro adorns Resha's usual clothes, a tight T-shirt with a jacket, along with a short skirt.

"If everyone's ready, let's go, shall we?"

"Hurray! The festivals, na no da!"

From the roads and streets in the housing area, people from all walks of lives walked to the school. They came to see the festivals of course, with many things to do and see there.

When Amar-chan arrives at the school gate, an attendant there gave him a brochure. Opening it, he began asking the Mew Mews their direction.

"Wow, there are so many things to do here, and where should we start first?"

"I'll go the 'Silat Cekak Hanafi' exhibition." Zakuro said, pointing the area where the exhibition was held.

"Pudding wants to play, na no da." 

"I'll follow Pudding." The leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews said.

"I'll follow Amar-chan." Lettuce stated.

"And I'll follow Zakuro-sama."

"Right! If anything comes up, be sure you all know how to find me okay?"

"Okay."

So then the three groups trailed off.

ZAKURO & MINT

"Where are we going?" 

"To a martial arts exhibition."

"Huh?" 

"I've read about this traditional martial arts called Silat Cekak Hanafi in the Internet before. This is the first time I've seen the demonstration up close and personal."

"I see."

From the Administration Block's foyer, Zakuro and Mint walked to the hall. They took their own seats, of course at the first few rows.

When it started, the teacher of the martial art there explained a bit about this old martial art. It originates from Kedah and usually, the practitioner is empty handed if he uses a weapon, it has to be a Ladin machete, usually used in paddy fields by the farmers. However, it had been altered and forged to follow some regulations.

"Mint, take a look at this." 

Mint turned around, and there are groups of other practitioners, demonstrating when unique martial art. What did take Mint the most is that the practitioner didn't k\me, sway what so ever. He or she just stands still until an attack was made.

Seriously, Mint had never seen flying knives or anything…

PUDDING & ICHIGO

"Okay Pudding-chan. where should we start first?"

"With that one, na no da."

It was Class 4SN's booth, and someone had to shoot down their own prizes to win.

"Oh, hello there. Welcome to our class' stall. One ringgit for a try. Do you want to see your luck, miss?"

"Oh sure."

"Here, na no da. Help me get that teddy bear."

Ichigo took the money from Pudding's hands, and she handed the blue note to the girl working there. Maybe Amar-chan had given the monkey-infused girl some money to use…

"Here you go. Good luck." The girl politely said, giving Ichigo a toy rifle. She then moved to another customer in tan T-shirt and shorts.

At least she saw and knew how use it properly.

"Here goes… pray hard, Pudding."

"Okay, na no da."

First shot, but it don't move. 

"Two more, na no da!"

Second shot, but it ricocheted off the pillar. Ichigo was no marksman… The customer next to Ichigo had shot down a plush toy in a single shot.

And for the third shot, Ichigo only managed to tip the teddy bear a little bit…

"Darn it…"

She heard the customer talking, and she saw that boy was aiming to the bear.

Oh no… please… not that one… 

Her hopes were dashed when that boy rapidly shoots the teddy bear. Pudding starts crying, but then, something unexpected happened.

"Here you are. Don't cry, okay?"

He actually handed down the teddy bear to Pudding.

"Thank you, na no da." 

After he said 'you're welcomed', that particular boy ran off with two plushies in his hands.

AMAR & LETTUCE

"Thanks for the ice-cream, Amar-chan."

"You're welcomed."

Amar popped the last cone off his ice cream into his mouth, looking at Lettuce.

"Looks like we're alone around here."

"Amar-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." He paused for a few seconds. "I wouldn't mind."

"Why did your sister loved to take a bath with you?"

The hanyou blushed in crimson when he heard the porpoise-infused girl's question.

"Well, it was like this… the twins and I had a special bond, even though they know that I'm just an adopted child. They loved me more than they loved Mokona and Arikado. The twins was very nice to me, and they never do anything preposterous."

"I see."

"My mother once told me that both Resha and Sherry found me in by burning village. My parents are dead, and the only blood relation I have is my brother, Daniel Hakim."

"Speaking of your brother, where is he anyways?"

"He's studying overseas."

"Are you popular here?" 

"Not really. There's few occasions that I was swarmed by girls in my school."

"So you are the popular student here!"

"Like Masaya Aoyama."

Lettuce jerked when she heard the voice. "RYOU!"

"Nice to see you again Lettuce."

"H-how did you found us?" Lettuce asked him in a stammering voice.

"Keiichiro asked to go after the five of you, and I followed Masha's signal. It's a good thing all of you was not sent to another dimension like that Tart said you would."

"Oh."

Ryou threw his hands to the back of his head. "Oh, I've forgotten about you."

"Well, I'm Amar Ma'aruf." 

"Are those animal ears real or fake?" Ryou nonchalantly asked the question.

"These ears are real, and what's more, I'm a hanyou."

"A hanyou?"

"Do your own research, Ryou. Don't keep yourselves pondering about my half-breed race."

"Well, is there any Chimera Anima did you all encountered?"

"There's one a week ago." Amar said. "That alien infected my friend, Chris Belmont, but the Tokyo Mew Mew is there to assist me." 

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion coming from the school's assembly hall.

"What's going on there?"

"Let's go and look."

At the assembly hall, there was a number of Chimera Anima, along with Tart floating there. This is not good. What does that alien want anyways?

"Lettuce, regroup the Mew Mews and find a safe place to transform. I'll handle Tart on my own."

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Positive." 

Amar called upon his katana, running into the Assembly Hall while Lettuce is off finding the other Mew Mews. Looks like Tart is in for something…

_A/N: Hurrah! Another new chapter! Looks like we could keep on finding new things for fanfictions and this are such. So much to think! Keep on reading and reviewing! TQ._

_S/N: If you noticed this, some of my fanfiction's chapters are named after BGM music such as those coming from Castlevania series. If you do have the soundtrack of the game, try listening it while reading certain chapters with the same title of the BGM. Have fun, TQ. _


	5. Bored Tart, Nya!

CHAPTER 5 

BORED TART, NYA!

Running into the assembly hall, Amar Ma'aruf could see Tart, accompanying him was Chimera Animas.

"He, he… a mere human had entered my trap…"

Amar's sensitive dog-ears heard Tart's statement.

"Hello, do I look like a human?"

"Then, what are you? An animal?"

"A half breed." He retaliated once again. "I'm a half demon, alien."

"Heh! Looks like Kish's cat had taught him few words to speak!"

Man, Tart's remark was so chauvinistic that made Amar-chan completely put off by this, making he reared up to attack. The spectators, the half-demon's friends, knew the look on Amar Ma'aruf's face, anger.

"No mercy! Attack, Chimera Anima!" Tart yelled, smiling fiendishly like a little evil incarnate.

Some bird Animas swooped at him at full speed.

"My bare hands would be enough." He muttered.

Once the birds are in his Crissaegrim Cutter's reach, he swung his claws, producing two vacuum blades and destroying the Chimera Anima, thus he got rid of the parasite residing in the sparrow's body.

"That's just the beginning, Amar!" One of his friends yelled.

"I know!"

"Incoming!" An alarm rang from the same person.

Hearing this, the inugami quickly dug his claws into his palm, drenching it with fresh blood. "HOWLING BLOOD!"

Two swirling blood currents destroyed the spider Chimera Anima, A Cactus Anima came, but Amar easily dispatched it with a Salamander summon.

Darn… he's good… 

"Hydrant S-"

He was cut short when a snake Chimera Anima caught him. Amar However tuned into a mist, escaping from the possibilities of having his bone crushed in constriction.

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!"

The hanyou's salvation came when Ichigo used her attack on the Chimera Anima. Masha quickly ate up the parasite that leave the escaping snake.

"Amar-chan, we'll take over from here!"

"Affirmative!"

Amar back dashed out of the assembly hall, stopping beside Ryou.

"You're okay?"

"I'm alright Ryou. Attacks like that won't work too much out of me."

When Pudding saw Tart, she started to squeal in delight.

"Taruto-chan, na no da!"

"Oh no…" 

"Taruto-chan, did you come here to see me?"

"No! Kish made me to come here!"

"Then I wouldn't waste time on you." Mint yelled back.

"ATTACK! CHIMERA ANIMA!"

Putting on his healing spell at disposal, Amar came back into the assembly hall after recovering his total stamina and magic.

"Ready everyone?"

"You bet."

With a fast shuffle, Amar-chan uses his transport and return attack on one of the Chimera Animas, signaling the other Mew Mews to start attacking. Ichigo started the chain of assault.

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!"

One Chimera Anima was defeated, and Masha quickly ate the parasite.

"Remember what did I teach you the other day, Lettuce?"

"You mean the Secret Crush?"

"Yeah."

"We did."

"How about all of you use the technique? It would made this maybe a little but faster. You go first, Lettuce-chan."

"Ribbon Lettuce Secret Crush! Hydrant Star!"

"Hydrant Star!" 

The drizzle became a heavy downpour when the similar technique combined into one. Zakuro then followed Lettuce after the downpour ends.

"Ribbon Zakuro Secret Crush! Flame Whip!"

"Crusher Whip!"

Zakuro jumped to the sky and lashed the whip on air while Chris came out of nowhere, blasting the whip underneath her feet. A short but loud buzzing noise could be heard following the sound of cracking fire.

"So you decided to join us." Zakuro said, not looking at Chris.

"Never lead in a fight without me." 

"You again! I thought we had turned you into a Chimera Anima!"

"That doesn't last too long, ya hear?"

"Okay Chris, time to end the game!"

"Roger."

Both partners smirked, and the Mews started attacking back after more Chimera Animas came after being summoned by Tart.

"Boy, for one short 'flying ghost' he can summon familiars too."

"Flying ghost?"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING FLYING GHOST?!" 

"You are, that's who. Now if you excuse me, we got some Chimera Anima hunting to do."

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno, na no da!"

"Electric Whip!"

"Reborn Mint Secret Crush! Feather Wave!"

"Aah!"

As flying daggers and sharp harpy feathers came into contact, they made a frightening combination, ripping apart the parasites from the real animals.

With a Music Book appeared in his hands, Amar motioned the others to close their ears. Seconds-later, he sang a lullaby (The Music Book Item Crash) with his girl-like voice. All the Chimera Animas freeze in place and the notes that appear damaged them.

While this attack is still in effect, Chris and Mint used their attacks for a number of times until all of the remaining Chimera Animas was defeated.

"Darn it… I'm outta here!"

"Oh no you don't! Revert Spell!"

Amar threw a white orb that hit Tart. He fell, but Chris was there to be his 'cushion'. He was VERY scared looking at Pudding when he landed on the vampire hunter's back..

"What did you do to me, hu-"

"My spell will make you act as a human, Tart. You can't fly, you can't call Chimera Animas what so ever."

"HEY!"

"Okay Chris, our work here is done."

"I agree. Let's go."

Both partners moved out, leaving the area.

"Looks like you have no choice."

"I…I'll be with Pudding until this stupid spell wears off…"

"Yay!"

As the monkey-infused girl cuddled Tart, the crowd goes wild. Well, they didn't know the dangers of having a Chimera Anima around. They could even get infected.

Chris and Amar Ma'aruf got the picture of Pudding hugging Tart on his mobile phone camera. Man, that was sure fun fighting Chimera Animas. They are a lot tougher compared to youkais both mage and vampire hunter had ever met. Looks like Tart's in a number of troubles lately.

At least that'll cure his bored state.

A/N: New chapter for MMC! I'd love to tell you that… maybe next time. But first, the spoilers! What will happen when Tart and Pudding goes out on a date when that red-haired alien was under Amar's 'curse'? Find out in the next chapter! Read and review, TQ.


	6. A Hanyou's Heart, Nya!

CHAPTER 6

A HANYOU'S HEART, NYA!

Finally trying to get himself in a quiet place to relax, Amar sat on a branch of a tree he grew fond of. He unzipped his baby sweater and rolled the sleeves of his long-sleeved T-shirt to his elbow. Amar then picked up his diary and he started to write about that day's event.

_Dear Diary,_

_These days are pretty much exciting when the Tokyo Mew Mews are around. What's more, we got to fight minion monsters called Chimera Animas, which infected animals, plants, insects and even humans with parasites. Speaking about parasites, Chris Belmont got himself infected yesterday. We managed to free him somehow and yeah… he's angry about being taken off guard, three aliens versus one experienced vampire hunter. Tart came over and threw us a special surprise attack. We managed to defeat him with his Chimera Anima, and I'd even put a Revert Spell so that the scoundrel won't call on more trouble. Until then…_

The inu hanyou sighed. "I know you're down there, Tart." 

"Wha-?"

"Your scent couldn't fool me."

Pudding scrambled up to the tree branch where the inu hanyou was. "Are you writing a diary, na no da?"

"More like a journal, Pudding."

Amar dropped down to the ground and he caught Pudding who jumped off the branch with him.

"You look kind of sad, are you okay?" Tart asked.

Hearing Tart's statement, Amar twitched a bit before he smiled at the young alien nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Amar-chan paused bit. "Well actually, I kind of remembered something."

"What is it?"

"Come with me then."

Amar led both Pudding and Tart to a bigger tree. That tree provided a larger shade than the one Tart saw Amar sitting on it.

Pudding and Tart sat cross-legged next to each other while Amar leaned his back on the rough tree bark. He then started spinning his yarn.

"When I was young, I always thought nobody liked me. People shunned me because I'm a hanyou. Though Reika and Hideki raised me, they are not actually my real parents."

"What happened to them, na no da?"

"My real parents died protecting their village with their fellow friends. As a result of that, all children from my village became orphans. They lived their own life after their parents died. I was about to be killed but the Yamato Family saved me." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "In the end, everyone understands me.'

"My mother died, but my father is still alive, na no da. But he's away and I had to take care of my siblings, na no da. That's why I work hard in taking care of them, na no da!" 

"Good for you Pudding. What about you Tart?" 

"Nothing much… anyways, what's a hanyou mean?"

"It means a half demon, half human. I've leaned from my surrogate mother that my father Fuyuki Hiiragizawa is a full-fledged dog demon and my mother Myra Zara is a human but a powerful magician. When they… _How should I say this… _got married, they have half breeds like me."

"Oh."

"I understand."

Meanwhile…

"Hey Pai, had you seen Tart around?"

"No."

"Then where did he go?"

"What do you want with him then?" 

"Nothing."

Back at the school festival, Ma'aruf-chan had Tart assume a human-like form (more like a humanoid youkai). With the inu hanyou's magic, he had shrunk Tart's pointy elf-like ears to those of a youkai's. He had a bright red T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Tart also obtained a pair of black knee-length boots.

"Now you two looked perfect as a couple."

"Thank you, na no da!"

"You're welcomed, Pudding." He said while smiling. "Now off you two go, and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"We will, na no da!"

And with the wave of her and Tart's hands, they ran off with their hands holding each other. The inugami could swore he saw Tart was blushing as red as a tomato at that time. However, he got his own plans to do, so he might as well run off back to his classes' stall to manage it.

_Guess he was not like what I saw earlier… if only I knew how to keep my mouth shut, he wouldn't be as angry as before… gosh, I feel so darn guilty… _Tart thought when he looked at Amar over his shoulder.

"Let's go, Taru-taru, na no da." Pudding broke Tart's silence, calling his nickname that only Pudding knows.

"Okay."

As they walked, people admired the young couple in the same way they once saw Amar Ma'aruf and Asahina Sakura. They are now an official couple, and what's more, people are giving them gifts.

"This is so fun, Taruto-chan, isn't it na no da?"

"Yeah… people are so kind to us; even they didn't know who we are…" 

"That's the specialty, na no da!" Pudding smiled crazily as Amar watched her with Chris. "Everyone liked us because we're cute!" She chirped while smiling at the partners.

"Long live Pudding and her crush Tart!" Amar spoke.

At night, Tart watched cartoons with Arikado and Pudding when he felt his powers are coming back. But instead of just disappear, he said goodbye to Pudding. He transported back to his home planet with some gifts dedicated for him.

"Guys, I'm home!"

But, their home was quiet. Neither Kish nor Pai was around the perimeter of their house.

"Guys?"

Back at Amar, he didn't know that Tart was home already. And when he's busy doing something, he'll get an unexpected guest or rather two of them…

_A/N: YAH! A new upgrade! Man, that's tiring. Now you know that Kish and Pai are looking for Tart, but they didn't know that the youngest alien was home already. With that, they decided to do something with the inu hanyou as a sort of 'revenge'. What's that? Can't tell, but you need to read and review to know more! TQ._


	7. A Lone Akita Puppy, Nya!

CHAPTER 7

A LONE AKITA PUPPY, NYA!

It was almost 10 pm in the night and the festival is over the next day. Amar was quite tired looking after his class' stall and the peoples that attended his 3A's booth was overwhelming. While the Mew Mews were watching TV downstairs, he didn't know Tart was already home after the Revert Spell wore off.

He was busy doing plans for tomorrow when he suddenly sensed the scent of both Kish and Pai

"Pai, are you sure that here's the last place you located that brat?"

"Yep. It stopped here, and I think something was going on to him."

Kish looked up and saw Amar poking his head out of the window, staring at the aliens on the ground.

"You! Where did you hide Tart?" 

"How the heck should I know? He had probably gone home by now!" 

"Looks like he wanted to fight, Kish."

"Hmph! Be it that way!"

Amar jumped out of the window, transforming into his usual costume. Kish and Pai led the young hanyou towards a field.

At the field, Kish is already with his Dragon Swords while Pai was with his fan.

"Masamune!" After he called his sword, he called for a familiar then. "Ineyo! Faerie!" Amar yelled, throwing a red card on air.

Looking at the small flying figure, Kish laughed. "You think that thing could defeat me?"

"I do and I'm looking forward to see your face on the ground, Kish."

"What the-"

_**TANG! CRASH!**_

The faerie's hammer struck on Kish so hard that his face met the ground.

"Some little things do pack a wallop."

"Darn you!"

Pai then stepped in to attack. "Fuu-Hyuu-Sen!"

"Boomerang Crush!"

Amar jumped to the air, creating bouncing boomerangs that hit both Kish and Pai. Amar on the other hand got frozen, but he broke out and brushed off the ice off his costume.

"What's next, half breed?" Pai coldly asked with anger tainting his voice.

"Bibuti! Spread your ashes and protect your fellow master! Bibuti Crush!"

Upon the 'promotional line' as Amar would like to call it, he threw a handful of ash to the aliens. That ash poofed and multiplied to the point the aliens couldn't see or breathe.

"What is this? Some kind of smoke screen?!"

"Agunea!"

Thunder clapped and the next thing they know, lighting jolted both Kish and Pai. The two of them later got their vision back. Amar was pointing his sword at the aliens, but he noticed something was wrong. Dead wrong.

_There were two of them, where did Pai go?_

He got the answer, but not the way he liked it. Pai had teleported behind him when he got the chance, clobbering Amar-chan with his fan, rendering him unconscious.

"That was a close one. Is he dead?"

"Not quite."

"Then what'll we do next?"

"Turn him into a Chimera Anima and let the girls fight him. They gonna lose to him, I'm sure about that."

"Let's get on with it then."

But when the aliens tried to steal his spirit, they couldn't get through because a magic barrier was protecting his frail body.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Had anyone seen Amar Ma'aruf? He's not in his room and the window's wide open…"

"Where did that puppy go?"

"I don't know, but I had a bad feeling about this…" Ichigo stated, rising on to her feet.

"Wait, I want to go with you and find inu-no-nii-chan!"

"Arikado, it's too dangerous…"

"You can let him follow you, Ichigo."

"But Mrs. Reika…"

"He can track Amar Ma'aruf down, and remember, you must not let Arikado worried about Amar-chan."

"I understand. You're coming, Ryou?"

"Nope. I'm not coming."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Darn it! Why is it so hard to get through him?"

And then both Pai and Kish succeeded in breaking the barrier and then they stole Amar's spirit.

A sinister aura flowed from Kish with Pai and into Amar, who began to wail quietly. A small ball of light, the young inu hanyou's soul floated out of her body and transformed into a creature that looked like a cross between a man and an Akita dog.

That was Amar's youkai form.

He had white fur growing from below his collarbone, his claws and fangs lengthened and he stands like a dog on two legs. Amar's eyes are bloodshot red and one magenta stripe appeared on both sides of his cheek.

The Tokyo Mew Mews were late to avoid Amar undergoing this metamorphosis.

"Amar-chan!"

"Inu-no-nii-chan!" But Arikado stopped when he saw the figure clearly. "Inu-no-nii-chan? Is that you?"

Kish stepped forward and he smirked at the young kit. "Surprise, surprise, girls. Looks like I succeeded in turning you friend as an enemy."

"Kish! What the hell are you trying to do to him?!"

"Easy, koneko-chan. Just testing you." He said, purring at her. "Let's see how well do you want to fight him."

"…We have no chance there, aren't we?"

Ichigo nodded, pulling out her pendant. Her teammates followed her actions.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!"

In a flash of bright light, all five of them turned into their Mew forms, undergone drastic transformation and they went into their stance after calling out their respective weapon from the ether.

Arikado started gripping his broomstick tightly, making it as if it's a defensive weapon.

Meanwhile, three figures ran through the darkness and to the area where the Mew Mews were. Under the sidewalk's lights, the first one was wearing a blue robe and white pants along with a white cloth around his forehead and a pair of leather boots.

The second one was trailing behind the first figure, a woman wearing a cloak with the interior of the cape is glowing red and black. Beside her is a woman too wearing a maid outfit.

_A/N: A cliffhanger again! Though I didn't tell this in the story (maybe later.) but Amar could transform into a youkai via the Dark Metamorphosis spell, somewhat a spin off to Alucard's Dark Metamorphosis spell, only that his will make him heal by shedding enemy's blood on him during the spell effect. This though was I think rather coincidental, was similar to Cornell in Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. The thing that is different though is Cornell is a man-wolf while Amar is an inu hanyou and Cornell drains jewels instead of MP. Sounds familiar? No. Now read on and review! Few more to go! TQ!_


	8. A Youkai or Chimera Anima, Nya?

CHAPTER 8

A YOUKAI OR CHIMERA ANIMA, NYA?

"Darn you Kish…"

"Well then, we should start the gears rolling." Kish smiled, barring his fangs. "Attack, Chimera Anima!"

Amar/Chimera Anima ran towards the mews, only to find him to be hit by a broomstick. He turned and saw Arikado.

"Make tracks, runt!" 

"PSI Fire Alpha!"

Arikado nimbly dodged the clawing attack and he scorched the Chimera Anima with his weak fire attack. He combined it with his foxfire.

"Kitsune bi!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Arikado then ran towards the infected youkai, proceeding to jump kick him. The young kit however found him dangling upside down before sent flying away. Chris caught him in time.

"Thank you, Chris-kun."

"No sweat." He stopped, looking at Amar/Chimera Anima. "What's going on around here?" He added.

"Inu-no-nii-chan had been infected by a Chimera Anima, Chris kun. We need to do something…" 

"I know, but my Vampire Killer only worked in a pinch."

"Let's combine our powers then." Zakuro said to Chris.

"Come on."

Evangeline engaged the Chimera Anima with her claws and it didn't do much damage as expected. Why does Amar Ma'aruf was able to destroy Chimera Animas only using his claws?

When the vampire was pondering, the inu youkai/Chimera Anima's claws hit her.

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!"

Amar cringed when Ichigo's attack hit him. Mew Ichigo then ran towards the vampire.

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine." She coolly said, raising her hand to the air. "Laurel."

Seconds later, herb leaves fall on to her body, healing the vampire's wounds when the leaves made contact with her skin.

"I suppose your power could defeat him?"

"Yes."

"Let's team up, though it's not my nature to do so. Chachamaru."

"Yes master."

"Okay then, let's move out!"

Ichigo yelled orders before Chris started off with his Cross Item Crash. Zakuro then came behind the vampire hunter.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

"Yah!"

At the same time, both Zakuro and Chris snapped their Cross-Whip and Vampire Killer respectively once before letting Eva with Lettuce to attack.

First off, the vampire threw a burning vial on the inu youkai/Chimera Anima followed by Lettuce.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She stopped, turning her gaze to Ichigo. "Ichigo, hurry!" Lettuce yelled. 

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!" 

"Hydrant Star!"

"Icicle Spear Star!"

Right after Ichigo's attack, Chris and Evangeline called their Item Crush attacks. Rain first fell on Amar in a drizzle before Evangeline exchanges it with hardened miniscule icicle spears.

However, that attack had no effect on Amar, so he called his version of Hydrant Star.

His water droplets are green instead of clear water, and it had much better effect on his so-called enemies than Chris and Eva's Hydrant/Icicle Spear Star put together.

This Item Crash however didn't affect Chachamaru (because she's a robot) and she attacked the infected hanyou with her missile launcher.

After recovering from the impact of the missile, Amar/Chimera Anima transports himself behind Ichigo and he attacked her with two fireballs. That hit her and sure it was very painful. Chris tried to whip the ball, but it proves to be unsuccessful and he got hit too, scorching his garb a bit.

"You girls stand no chance in our creation!"

"Yeah right, you load bearing losers." Chris retaliated as he got up and brushed off the dust from his garb.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?"

"I said load bearing losers because you _losers _because the two of you were floating around doing nothing and watching your men do the work. How classic." Chris laughed pointing out some words.

Amar turned from attacking the mews and he proceeded on attacking Chris instead. The vampire hunter however sent Amar/Chimera Anima to the air with a powerful uppercut crushing his stomach. Blood spattered on Chris' garb but he didn't seem to care about it. Instead the vampire hunter made an arcing kick on air while whipping the Anima several times and giving the last blow at his pal with a hard punch.

The Chimera Anima crash-landed on the ground, as the next step was about to follow.

The five Mew Mews took a fighting stance. Ichigo indicated to her companions to take different positions for the fight, and quickly signaled them to attack one at a time.

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro's whip extended itself and wrapped itself around the Chimera Anima's body. Chris and Eva threw their vials to add the damage.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

The second and third Mew Mews sent their attacks out, an arrow of purple light and sonic waves mixed with water. Each was just as deadly and powerful as they seemed, but for this plan they weren't even close to strong enough.

That's where the next step was to come in.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno na no da!" cried the youngest of the Mew Mews, doing a series of flips before her weapon released the stream of power, forming an orange cylinder around the infected Amar/Chimera Anima while trapping the powers from Mint and Lettuce's attacks within the Pudding Ring Inferno.

The stored power slowly began to intensify, and the Jell-o like substance began to glow brighter and brighter due to the excess power donated from the Mint Echo and Lettuce Rush. "Ichigo onee-chan! Hayaku, na no da!"

"Ok! Ribbon… Strawberry Surprise!" cried Ichigo, her stronger weapon's attack adding the last bit of energy the Pudding Ring Inferno needed. The Chimera Anima let out an ear-shattering cry, and everyone there closed his or her ears.

"Still not giving up, are you? Well then, here goes! GRAND CROSS!"

Bathing him in a pillar of light, Chris let 8-point cross-like stars to circle him, giving maximum damage to Amar. Ichigo then moved on to her Secret Crush.

"Ribbon Strawberry Secret Crush! Strawberry Tome!"

Ichigo's Strawberry Bell turned into a thick hardcover book, which circled her before firing a colorful beam from a magic circle behind her, marked with her Mew Mark.

Finally, Pudding too resorted to her Secret Crush.

"Ribbon Pudding Secret Crush! Axe Crush!" 

Instead of having 12 axes circle around her, Pudding's Secret Crush made her swing an oversized axe that hit the Chimera Anima and finally freeing Amar from the burden. His soul returns back to his body, and he stirs up.

"Mother of all axes."

Kish and Pai had already gone by then.

"Amar-chan! Are you alright?" 

"You're okay pal?"

"Ichigo, Chris, I'm fine. Where are the aliens?"

"They got away."

"Inu-no-nii-chan, let's go home. I was worried about you." Arikado stated, looking sad.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

Eva, Chris and Chachamaru ran back to their hostel, making sure nobody knew their absence. The Mews watched Amar carry Arikado on his back, despite that his powers are greatly drained.

_A/N: YAY! One chapter and the epilogue! I actually wanted to make 11 chapters, but hey, I make 9-11 chapters at best. What do you think? Read on and review. TQ. _


	9. My Sweet Heart, Nya!

CHAPTER 9

MY SWEET HEART, NYA!

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own TMM, TQ.**_

It was fun for the Tokyo Mew Mews to stay with the Yamato Family for three weeks. They had learned many things and met new friends, but it's time to leave.

The Mew Mews acquired the clothes they wear during the festival few days ago. Pudding cuddled the big teddy bear she got from a boy that helped Ichigo shoot down the present. Zakuro had a plush toy resembling a Grey Wolf from Amar Ma'aruf while Mint received a diamond ring from Chris Belmont.

Lettuce herself got a costume Yurie made for her, and Ichigo got a mobile persocom Hideki and Reika made. It looked like her in her Mew Form, seriously.

"Hey, how about a picture for a memento?"

"Sure. A picture can't kill, right?"

"Yeah."

"Take your places everyone."

Amar Ma'aruf sets his camera on a tripod, adjusting it so everyone shows in the picture.

"Get ready!"

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Sherry, Resha, Sakura and Reika stand up with Masha on Ichigo's shoulder. Amar, Chris, Pudding, Ryou and Hideki along with Mokona and Arikado were crouching on the floor. Eva and Chachamaru were there as well.

Amar quickly set the timer, and as it reaches zero, the picture was taken. Mokona hurriedly ran to her computer at the workshop, printing 6 copies of the picture with the last one at the size of a piece of A4 paper.

"Well, since all of you, except Ryou came here without a passport, it's going to be quite a trouble traveling back to Japan."

"We understand, but what should we do now?"

"Don't worry, we can send you all back home." Eva said.

Combining their powers, Amar Ma'aruf (or Eriol Hiiragizawa), the inu hanyou, Evangeline AK McDowell, the vampire and Chris Belmont, the vampire hunter stood three in line, pointing to the air, seconds later a portal opened.

"Well, it's nice seeing you all. I hope we can meet each other again." Ichigo stated.

"Farewell then, may our paths cross again." Chris said to Zakuro in a classic farewell bid.

"Bye everyone!"

"I'll be seeing you all again when we have the chance." Amar said.

With that, all of the Mews disappeared beneath the portal.

_A/N: A little bit more! I just downloaded the TMM's opening song, My Sweet Heart and it sounds decent. Usually, my chapter's names are either named after Castlevania tunes (Such as the perennial classics 'Vampire Killer', 'Bloody Tears – Chi no Namida', 'Beginning' and stuff.) but I made this in order to commemorate my fond-ness of each song. Now read on and review! TQ. _


	10. A Sweet Day To Remember, Nya!

EPILOUGE

A SWEET DAY TO REMEMBER, NYA!

Ryou returned back to Tokyo a day after the Mews got back home.

"Well, how have your days there fare, Ryou?" 

"It was superb, never been so wonderful." Ryou answered Keiichiro. "The Mews and I met a boy Amar Ma'aruf with his friend Chris Belmont."

"Who are they?" 

"Amar's a half demon while his friend is a vampire hunter. They taught our girls here a new systematic attack, the Secret Crush, based off their Item Crush. However, the mews can only use Secret Crush related to their weapons or emotion-fueled powers."

"I see."

"Let's get back to work."

"Okay." 

With that the mews returned to work at the Café Mew Mew. They made new friends back there, and it was sure an adventure of knowing all the friendly people back at Taman Rinting.

But, their adventure as Earth's defenders continues and it had no signs of stopping there…

_A/N: I've finished this story at last! Now sit back and read this story while reviewing. Keep up with my new story, Last Battle! TQ!_


End file.
